To Fix What Is Broken
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Five years have passed since the comet came and the gAang have failed to save the world. Being the sole surviver of the gAang, Zuko has to fight and try to end the war anyway he can with his new friends in tow. The thing is no one knows who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and I present to you, yet another fanfic. For once it is not a oneshot and hopefuly I will finish this thing, for once. But hey, I know what's gonna happen at the end so that makes it all better. Don't question me!!! Also I'd like to thank my ASN buddy Violet Verspertine who may or may not have a FFN account for encouraging and helping me start this thing off. I'd also like to thank my weird dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I am sorry if I dissappoint. :P**

**Summary: Five years have passed since the comet came. Five years have passed since the gAang have failed to save the world. Being the sole surviver of the gAang, Zuko has to fight and try to end the war anyway he can with his new friends in tow. The thing is, no one knows who he really is, and that could cause problems.**

* * *

He heard the bell toll, signaling a gathering in the town square. He wasn't much for large gatherings and crowds. It was too much work to try and talk to everyone in a small town in which everyone knew everyone else and their business and how they go about it. It was too personal for him. Maybe that's why he liked living in a larger city where no one knew anything else about every person they see. He didn't care to know that old man Chu was crazy from fighting in the war and was paranoid because of it, even though he felt sorry for him. He could care less if those two annoying kids ruined Ming's garden and stole all the fruit from the bushes. Or the fact that Ming's son's friend's cousin was a hippie who sung about caves by Omashu. He didn't care or try, but living in a close knit town and making an effort to keep himself away from everyone doesn't work. There'd always be someone who would come to your house with rice, welcome you, and never leave you alone, to always tell you about the happenings around town whether you wanted them to or not.

The bell tolled again. They'd probably do a headcount or something of that nature and notice that he wasn't there. Some of the older folk would go on about how he was cold and heartless. People his age would call him a jerk and other things for not going. The younger kids would know something important is happening and would not understand fully. He sighed.

Five years ago was when peace was supposed to come and everything would be back to normal. The exact opposite happened. He failed and his friends failed, but the world paid the price. He was the only one left who survived. Some would call him lucky, but he was plagued with guilt and remorse. He was thankful to his uncle for helping him through in his own weird tea filled way. He tried to help by attacking small patrols and anything that could help the war. Eventually his uncle asked and pleaded with him to stop. He then moved to the small town where he was now only days away from the front lines, even if his uncle wanted him to stay with him where it was much safer. Just incase was all he said, it was in the letters that he wrote back if they mentioned moving. His uncle just wanted him to be away from the endless war.

The bell tolled again. Not everyone was there. It would take a while, even in a small town. They were sure that everyone was there, including him. Everyone knew that he wanted to be off on his own and thought he was weird, off or any other variation of the words. There was a sudden pounding at the door. Zuko sighed as he went to see who it was.

"Lee! Get out here! Maybe this time you won't be the last one there!" The voice said from the other side of the door shouted. "Hello I know your home!"

Zuko sighed and opened the door. Before he could speak the voice's owner pushed her way in.

"C'mon Lee, your twenty-one and your all alone during the prime of your life stuck in your house moping all the time. People are gonna think you're crazier then Chu, and he's crazy!" She exclaimed. "Chang help me get Lee out!" She started to drag Zuko out of the house.

"Sen, I bet he'd come if you weren't yanking on his arm like a crazy maniac. I told you this would happen." Chang sighed, shaking his head.

"Well excuse me for making sure our little Lee here isn't known as a heartless jerk without any feelings for anyone but himself. People are gonna think it's weird that he isn't going to the ceremony marking the day that the Phoenix King was a hog-monkey's butt and took over the world and killing the world's last hope for peace, thank you very much." She exclaimed back.

"Yeah I know you're trying to help but your going over the top. Maybe that's why you can't get a date." Chang said as the bell tolled again.

Sen got up in Chang's face and pointed a finger between his eyes and started to rant on about how all the guys at the village were stupid and about how the Phoenix King was a hog-monkey's butt. Zuko sighed and shook his head. He considered just walking off without them to the ceremony, but changed his mind due to the fact that he'd never hear the end of it. Finally the bell stopped ringing.

"Oh now look! Ming is gonna kill us all because someone wouldn't come!" Sen said and pointed at Zuko.

"Well we better go before they've noticed we're gone." Chang said and started to walk away. Zuko and Sen followed close behind.

For a small town it was fairly easy to slip in the town square unnoticed. The town elder started to preach through the war's beginning. He said how it ripped apart families and destroyed an entire culture.

The bell tolled.

He then went and told the stories of the middle of the war and how there was no end in sight and how everyone was giving up hope.

The bell tolled.

The elder then said how the Avatar returned and saved numerous towns, lives, and even the frozen north. He mentioned how all the Avatar's comrades helped him and others. He mentioned the loss of Ba Sing Se, the failed invasion and stopped after he described the number of prisoners and how many escaped.

The bell tolled.

The elder paused for a few seconds. He then said how a former enemy of the Avatar went and joined him to help restore balance.

Zuko knew more then anyone who he was referring to. He didn't blame him for not going into specifics.

The elder went on about how the Avatar prepared for the final fight.

The bell tolled.

The elder described everyone's roles in the final battle. How Aang fought and perished against the Phoenix King. How Sokka, Suki and Toph cunningly destroyed the airship fleet, but couldn't make it out in time. How Katara and him fought against Azula, who cheated in the fight.

Zuko blocked out the rest. He knew what happened and didn't need it preached back at him. He knew how he survived and how Katara past away from burns that he couldn't heal. How she saved him from lighting but he couldn't save her. Zuko stared angrily at the ground.

The last part that the elder said was how a mysterious group from all of the nations took back Ba Sing Se on that day and gave the Earth Kingdom a fighting chance.

The bell tolled for the last time.

The villagers dispersed and went back to their houses. Zuko started off towards his own house until he was stopped.

"C'mon Lee, no one should be alone. We have food and stuff at our house and your house is enough to make anyone depressed, and we don't need more of that." Sen grabbed and pulled him to her and Chang's house. Zuko followed dumbly behind.

They started off to their destination, which was to Zuko's misfortune, right in the middle of town, and was also right next to Ming's house.

"Well I guess that the village should be thankful for you three for gracing us with your presence. You were late." Ming blocked the way to the house. She was short in stature, but had a demanding personality, even if she was old.

"Hey we made it so calm down old lady." Sen said. Zuko and Chang exchanged glances and braced themselves for a long lecture on respect.

"Just ignore her, she's stupid." Chang chimed in, hoping to save himself from a lecture. "What she meant to say was that we were getting Lee and we ended up running late. Sorry. We didn't miss anything though so all is good."

"You three, just because you are in your early twenties doesn't mean that you can choose to go to gatherings whenever you please. We are a community and that means when there are gatherings and meetings that means all members are to attend." She turned towards Zuko. "That includes those who have been here for only two years. Do I make myself clear? Now I expect you to all be present and on time for our customary dinner."

"Ok, ok, just let me eat something first and I'll be right there." Sen said as she started to walk away.

"No you won't. Do you think that all those suffering get to eat whenever they want? You shall wait, and so I know that you will, you will not leave my sight until then. Now come along." Ming started to walk away.

Sen sighed as her stomach let out a growl. The trio started to follow Ming.

Zuko glanced around at all the people who were mingling outside with friends and family. He sighed. He hated days like this. It was sunny yet the mood was gloomy. He stared at the ground as he recalled the last few days with his friends. He remembered his Uncle saying that destiny was on their side when it really wasn't. Soon the bell tolled for dinner. Zuko was really starting to hate bells.

The elder spoke again about the war and hoping for peace within the year. Soon everyone began to eat.

Soon Chang and Sen went to grab their food while Zuko waited until there was more space. Everyone seemed happier now. Food always seemed to make people happier. Zuko looked up to see Sen carrying to plates with Chang following.

"I got one for you, sunshine. The trick is to go up first before all the kids take and touch all the good stuff." She said with a smile.

"Yeah eat, and enjoy. Just stay away from Ming's cooking. I'll spare the details." Chang said.

"Don't go into a too deep of food coma, tomorrow we're going to renovate and brighten up your house! So get your painting clothes ready." Sen pumped her fist in the air with enthusiasm.

"My answer is the same as last week, no." Zuko bluntly replied.

Chang burst out laughing until Sen punched his arm. "Aww c'mon, it'll be good for you. Please, Lee it'll give us something to do. This town is boring."

"She's got a point, this place is dull. Living here all our lives kind of takes the fun and excitement out of living in a small town. Plus we're too old to play pranks on Ming without getting sued." Chang said. "But we all know the only reason she says this place is boring is because she can't get a date."

Sen glared at him and started to rant. Zuko rolled his eyes and started to eat. He zoned out again and went back to remembering the events before the comet came. He let out another sigh.

"Lee? You okay, because you're sighing and looking off into space again." Chang asked.

Zuko nodded in reply.

"Ok good! Now we can focus on how I can get a date!" Sen said excitedly.

"Or we can focus no why some random soldiers are here." Zuko said and motioned to the soldiers by the food table.

"Hey I wonder what they're doing here. You think the front lines got closer?" Sen said as she turned behind to see what was going on.

There were a couple soldiers talking to Ming and the village elder. The conversation seemed frantic and rushed.

'Don't know. What ever it is, it sounds important. Maybe they're recruiting." Chang said. "What do you think Lee?"

Zuko shrugged. "I have no idea."

Soon the elder motioned for the village to gather around them. Zuko, Sen, Chang and the rest of the village crowded around to see what had to be said.

The general went on about how they need a volunteer unit of anyone that was willing. People protested about safety for them selves if the joined. The general reassured them by saying that they won't even see the front lines, and that they'd just fill in where troops couldn't.

Chang and Sen started to talk excitedly about joining and volunteering. Zuko studied the general and the other soldiers around him. He had a feeling that something wasn't right about him. It didn't make sense figuratively or logically that a general would ask civilians to "fill in where troops couldn't". The only place where they needed more troops was the front lines, and by the sound of it, no one would get formal training. A younger soldier turned around and stared at Zuko, who stared back. The soldier who looked about Zuko's age started towards him while the crowd was asking questions. Sen zipped in front of him and started to ask questions about joining and flirt at the same time. Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Wow Lee if looks could kill, that unlucky soul who Sen's flirting with would be dead ten times over. What's eating you?" Chang asked.

"Something's not right. The only place where they need troops is the front." Zuko said, while watching the younger soldier.

"Who knows? Maybe they're talking about like civil patrols and stuff." Chang said hopefully.

"Hey guys! This is the handsome Lieutenant Xiang! He says that the three of us can join! Isn't that great?" Sen said excitedly.

"Oh really now, did he explain what we were to do, or if we'll get any training?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"No need to fear about danger friend…" Xiang was interrupted.

"I am _not_ your friend." Zuko growled. Chang and Sen exchanged glances.

Xiang gulped then continued. "As I was saying, there's no need to fear. We won't be fighting, and if there was any problem the soldiers that will be there will deal with it."

"So you're implying that we won't get any training." Zuko said flatly.

"Only the basics friend." Xiang said as he smiled.

"Again, I am not your friend. Also, what do you mean by basics?"

"Basics as in basics, people who join should have a basic knowledge of fighting. You look like you're quite the earthbender. My eyes never deceive me. I can always spot a bender."

"I can't earthbend. So what you're saying is that we might fight?"

"Only if the need arises, dear foolish civilian, and we should all know the risks." Xiang blatantly said.

"What makes you think I'm foolish? Is it the fact that I know what you and your soldier friends are planning?" Zuko said accusingly.

"Planning? All we need are volunteers to fill in where soldiers can't. It's been stated by my father, General Lian."

"When you say 'fill in where soldiers can't' you mean the front. It's the only place they're needed. Secondly just because your father's a general doesn't mean anything, I just thought I'd mention that before it all goes to your head. But I guess I'm a little late for that."

"Uh what Lee is trying to say is, of course we'll join!" Sen quickly said.

Xiang shot a glare at Zuko before speaking. "Good, good! The sign up for volunteering will be tomorrow and I hope to see all three of you there. Also, be sure to bring some weapons if you can't bend if you have them." With that Xiang turned and walked the other way.

"I don't trust him." Zuko said.

"Well Mr. Untrusting, what you did was rude!" Sen exclaimed.

"What they're doing is wrong. We shouldn't have to bring our own stuff for one, two they're going to put us somewhere on the front." Zuko stated.

"Maybe you were just a little too hard on the guy. I mean really, what kind of person would put civilians on the front line?" Chang asked.

"A desperate person would. When no one will sign up, they'd find another way." Zuko shot back.

The people started to disperse and head back to their houses for the night. The group of soldiers started to head out of town back to where they came from. Zuko passed by Xiang and shot him a glare. Xiang quickly glared back before starting up a conversation with one of the other soldiers.

Zuko hurried back to his house mulling on what to do next. He was debating on leaving that night towards another town but the weather disagreed. It started to rain and Zuko ran inside. He dug around for anything that would be useful to him if he did decide to join Sen and Chang. He already knew what he was going to do so he decided that there was no use in thinking on it anymore.

"Someone has to be there and make sure that those two don't get killed, and I highly doubt that Xiang will be of much use." He said to himself.

He opened a drawer and pulled out some clean paper. He sighed as he began to write his uncle about his decision and the reasoning behind it. Then he grabbed some maps of the area and of the Fire Nation. Underneath all of the maps he found one of Sokka's unique invasion plans incase Aang did fail and if everyone survived. Zuko felt a pain of remorse and put it with the rest of his supplies. He had a feeling that a modified version of the plan would come in handy so he decided to try and look for anymore that he might have. He later grabbed his swords and the dagger that his uncle gave them and put them with the other supplies.

"Now I need something to put it all in." Zuko thought aloud.

He found some small wooden boxes to put the scrolls and papers inside of. In the bottom of one he rediscovered an old badly drawn picture that Sokka drew of the group and a portrait of his mom and uncle. Zuko sighed as he cursed himself for being overly sentimental. He put Sokka's plans and Iroh's letters in that box. In another he put the maps of the Fire Nation and other areas and in the last one he put whatever was left. Zuko found a bag and put the boxes in there for the next day.

Zuko groaned as he looked outside, obviously not thrilled to go back out. He put the letter to Iroh in his cloak and started to what could be described as a post office. The rain was bad now and he despised being in it. He soon entered the building and handed over the thankfully dry letter to the woman at the desk.

"To Ba Sing Se." Zuko stated as he handed the letter over. The woman smiled as Zuko said his thanks and went to brave the rain again.

Zuko ran back to his house as fast as he could before he could get any wetter. He made it inside and tried to dry off as best he could. Zuko started to mumble about how long hair is stupid when it's wet and that he hates Ozai for having thick hair himself. He put everything he needed on the table and went to bed for the night. Zuko hoped his assumptions were wrong for the sake of everyone involved.

oOoOo

Zuko woke up to the light sound of rain on the rooftop. He sighed at the fact that he'd have to get wet again. He looked outside to see how badly it was raining, he was grateful that it was only drizzling.

"Perfect weather for the mood I guess." Zuko said to himself.

He got his swords and put on the cloak. He threw the bag over his shoulder and put the dagger and a sack of money safely inside his cloak. He sighed as he walked out in the rain and towards the town center. Part of him was surprised that he wasn't the first one there, due to the fact it was only dawn. There was a small group of men who were waiting for the arrival of the soldiers. The sides of the street were lined with families wishing their loved ones good bye. Zuko turned around in the direction of a familiar voice. Sen and Chang came running obviously arguing.

"Well excuse me, if someone would have gotten ready yesterday we would have been here earlier, but no! He had to procrastinate until this morning when he got up late!" Sen screamed.

"Well at least I have what could be classified as a weapon and not a freaking butcher knife!" Chang retorted.

"Well I wasn't the one who lost the other dagger and took the only one we have! Plus a butcher knife is intimidating and scary." She exclaimed.

"Yeah it says 'Look! A crazy woman is here!' and that usually isn't a good sign." Chang turned and saw Zuko. "Hey look! It's Lee! I knew he'd show up!"

"No you didn't! That means I win the bet! So hand over the dagger pal!" Sen ordered.

The two stopped short of running into Zuko and were breathing heavily.

"Well look at who the last person here isn't." Sen said with a smile. "I told you the dashing Xiang was trustworthy!"

"Okay so the guy has a moustache, it doesn't mean he's dashing or anything." Chang said. "Little sisters, Lee you are so lucky you don't have one. I tell ya, I think they plan to murder you." Chang was hit alongside the back of his head by Sen. Zuko just sighed, knowing that Chang's theory was correct in his case.

"Well someone had to make sure that you two wouldn't get killed." Zuko said.

"We'll be fine, plus I have an awesome dagger now!" Sen turned to her brother. "By the way hand it over, and take the butcher knife back, it makes you look crazier then Chu."

"You are a hypocrite! You don't even know how many times I've said that!" Chang grudgingly handed over the dagger and took the butcher knife. At that moment General Lian and some of his troops arrived.

Xiang made a table from rock and laid out some papers, brush and ink on it while motioning for everyone to form a line. Sen motioned for Chang to get a better weapon from the house while they wait. Soon everyone was in line and Chang came back with what Zuko could describe as a cooking machete.

"Why do you need a weapon anyway of you're a bender? It's kind of pointless in my opinion." Sen asked.

"The Fire Nation doesn't know I'm a bender." Chang stated with a smile. Zuko and Sen shrugged it off. The trio made their way to the long line.

They were the last ones in line and were regretting that fact throughout the waiting period. Sen and Chang were arguing over who was before who and Zuko rolled his eyes at the comical sight. Soon their turn came and they were already describing plans that made Sokka's look professional. Zuko gave them the benefit of the doubt because Sokka's underwater ship plan _did_ work. Soon his turn came and he walked up to the desk to face a smug Xiang.

"Well look who decided to show up after all. It seems as if your patriotic duty is stronger then your suspicions." He said with a grin.

"There are reasons why I came here Xiang, and those are none of your concern. The only thing you need to know is that I'm here to make sure that those two," Zuko motioned towards Sen and Chang. "Don't get killed because of your ignorance. Unlike them, it is very hard to gain my trust." Zuko growled.

"I assure you friend that they will be perfectly fine as long as they follow orders, that goes for you as well, now if you would be so kind and sign here." Xiang was pointing at the list full of names. Zuko shot him a glare and signed his "name" on the paper. "Last name please, it's required, and Lee is a very common name."

'That's why I chose it.' Zuko thought. He looked at the paper and next to his name made a horizontal dash. "That's there because 'I don't have one' won't fit." Zuko said bluntly.

Xiang glared at Lee for a few seconds then smiled. "Well thank you friend." Zuko started to walk away. "And by the way, since you are now ranked under me, you are to call me Lieutenant Xiang."

"I'll call you Lieutenant when you earn it, and I am not your friend _Xiang_." Zuko turned and walked towards Sen and Chang.

"Well it looked like you two were having an interesting conversation." Sen said.

"All I know is that I regret having to answer to him, and I haven't even done it yet." Zuko sighed.

"Well we'll figure all that out later, it looks like everyone is leaving. We should go." Chang said. He motioned for Zuko and Sen to follow.

Soon they were marching out of the village and into the forest. At first the hike was easy due to the level ground around the village, but as they walked further away the more rugged it became. Zuko looked around to get an idea of where they were going. He looked up towards the sky to get the coordinates from the sun. He frowned when he realized that they were headed west. He was hoping that this was just a fluke for everyone's sake. Behind him he could hear Sen complaining about the terrain.

"Hurry up Sen, at this rate we'll get left behind and eaten by wolf-bats." Chang said. "Or I'm leaving without you, and I doubt Lee will wait to get left behind either."

Another group of people from a side path met with Zuko's. He took notice of how the new soldiers interacted. He came to the conclusion that they knew each other.

A younger eighteen year old boy came up alongside Zuko, Chang and Sen. "Wow you guys are slow. If by chance a gang of evil fire guys come all you would be dead!"

"So says the person walking with us." Chang said sarcastically.

"Well excuse me for protecting you." There was a pause. "Did you know that firebenders kill you then eat you alive?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "No they don't." He said in a matter of fact tone. "Plus that's impossible. You'd already be dead."

"Oh and how would you know genius? Did you even ever see one? I bet not." The kid stated.

"No I never saw one I just got this scar on my face because I made a waterbender angry." Zuko said, his voice seeping in sarcasm.

"What'd you do, insult his wife? She must have been _ugly_!" The kid said. Zuko shot the kid a glare and smacked across the back of the head. "Ouch! Hey what was that for?"

"You talk too much, and if you actually think I got this scar from a waterbender then you are far stupider then I thought, and I don't think that's possible." Zuko replied.

"Oh c'mon, no need to hit anyone. Unless they're a firebender, then you can hit them. So, my name is Shin. What are all of you guys called?" Shin asked.

"I'm Chang this here is my sister Sen," Chang pointed to Sen. "And grumpy next to you is Lee." He pointed to Zuko.

Shin turned to Sen. "Hey you're pretty cute." He said with a smile.

"Hey watch it pal! I'm older then you and my heart shall forever belong to the glorious Lieutenant Xiang." Sen said with a smile.

"Oh Spirits! Take me now!" Zuko exclaimed. Chang was laughing while trying to make gagging noises.

"Hey shut it you two! You two are both jealous that you're not him!" Sen said defensively.

"I'm not jealous that I'm an ignorant, egotistical jerk." Zuko stated. That earned laughter from Shin and Chang and a glare from Sen.

"You know what, even though we got off to a rocky start, I think I'm gonna like you." Shin said to Zuko. "We should stick together; the four of us will be an unstoppable team!" Shin said enthusiastically. The conversation went like that until dark, when they came to a camp.

The camp they came too was made up of tents, wagons and ostrich-horses. It appeared to only be temporary and it looked like it was there for one purpose. Zuko didn't know what that purpose may be and he really didn't care. He noticed Xiang going into the larger tent with what he assumed were other officers.

"Now I wonder where Lieutenant Xiang went. Do any of you know?" Sen asked.

Shin and Chang shook their heads. Zuko simply shrugged.

"We walked west all day. I don't like the way that this is going. We're a day's walk away from the front." Zuko stated.

"Lee has a point guys. I've heard stories from there. Lot's of soldiers come through my village. I hope we don't end up going." Shin said with concern.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks something bad is going on." Zuko protested.

"Well you were thinking that yesterday too, and look you're here." Chang said.

"A few people at my village were thinking the same thing, and they didn't come." Shin said.

"I don't think Xiang would do that." Sen said.

"Don't think I would do what now?" Xiang asked from behind.

"Make us go to the front that's what." Zuko said menacingly.

"You all will be safe if you follow orders exactly." Xiang stated.

"Not if those orders are to go to the front." Zuko said.

"Shut up Lee, Lieutenant Xiang said we'd all be safe." Sen said.

"Do you really want my opinion Sen?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. Maybe it'll make what you think make sense to the rest of us!" She screamed back angrily.

"Okay then, my opinion about this _Xiang_ is that he can't be trusted. I think I'd be far safer in a Fire Nation prison then with him." Zuko stated.

"He is a Lieutenant in the army Lee. He has to be trustworthy." Sen said defensively. "How else do you think he would have gotten promoted?"

"His dad is a general of the same unit he's in! Put two and two together!" Zuko exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It means everything!"

"Guys, stop!" Chang screamed. He motioned to an angry General Lian walking towards them.

"What is the meaning of this? You two are acting immaturely and disrupting the entire camp!" General Lian demanded.

"Oh just a little argument general sir." Sen said sweetly. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Apparently you think it's something else. Do tell us your side." General Lian demanded.

"It's nothing." Zuko stated.

General Lian nodded and told everyone that it was time to turn in. Zuko and the group were lead to a small tent to stay the night in. Soon the four were all settled in. Zuko stared up at the tent's ceiling thinking over the day's events.

"Hey, Lee?" Zuko heard Sen's voice.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"I'm sorry for being a hog-monkey's butt."

"Same here, I guess. I shouldn't have yelled."

"So forgive and forget?"

"Yeah sure, it's better then arguing."

Sen sat up and pumped her fist in the air. "All right, now we can renovate your house when we get back!"

Shin and Chang laughed.

Zuko smiled. "The answer is the same, no. Well good night." With that he fell asleep.

oOoOo

Zuko was the first to wake up out of the group. He quietly went outside to get a good look around. To him the camp looked better in the dark. He stretched and let out a yawn, grateful to see the sunrise.

"Well looks like someone's up." Zuko turned to see Xiang.

"Yeah, apparently that is a bad thing." Zuko bluntly replied.

"Oh no, whatever gave you that idea friend." Xiang said with a smug smile on his face.

"I am not your friend, so stop calling me that." Zuko demanded.

"Well where I'm from it is polite to be friendly. I guess it's hard to say the same for a country boy." Xiang said.

"I can be very polite. I just don't trust you." Zuko said bluntly.

"You don't trust me?" Xiang acted surprised. "Now why is that?"

"You know why. We were heading west all day yesterday, and if you even have a grain of intelligence you would know that that is closer to the front." Zuko stated.

"I have to say, you are very smart. The army could use a man like you." Xiang complimented. He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder but it was brushed away. "Just so you know I rarely give out compliments so you should be honored."

"Coming from you I can't tell whether that's true or not." Zuko said.

"You are starting to become an annoying little pest. You should learn to keep you mouth shut." Xiang demanded.

"Likewise." Zuko stated.

As if on cue Shin walked out of the tent. "Good morning everyone, it's nice to see that people aren't killing each other."

Zuko nodded and Xiang said his hellos.

"So what's for breakfast? I'm starving! Oh Lee, everyone's up. Your arguing woke us all up." Shin said.

"Sorry, blame Xiang." Zuko said.

"It's Lieutenant Xiang to you."

"Whatever, I don't care."

Shin braced himself and got ready for what would be a very long argument. Soon everyone was up and breakfast was eaten and the large group started to march again.

"We're going west." Zuko stated.

"Calm down, remember flukes and coincidences." Chang said hopefully.

"Well this is some fluke, and a very suspicious one at that." Zuko said.

"I'm with Lee on this one guys. It can't be mere coincidence to go west, even on the second day. The front is only two days away from our villages." Shin said.

"I'm starting to have a bad feeling. What if we are going to the front? The only things we have are knives and my brother's horrible earthbending." Sen said nervously. "That is unless Shin is an earthbender."

"Sorry can't help you there." Shin said apologetically.

"I knew it. They lied to us and they knew it." Zuko said. He was staring at the ground.

"My earthbending isn't that bad guys have faith." Chang said mostly to himself.

The rest of the march was done in silence. Soon the group saw what seemed to be a clearing up ahead. The walked through the brush only to see that they we're on top of a small cliff with tents and supplies. To the far right and left of the group were ramps made of rock that lead down to the ground below that had trenches dug into it for the soldiers. Across what looked like a war torn valley or farm land was what looked like a reddish wall made of wood and tents being protected by what looked liked to be tanks. By the fence structure Zuko made out the Fire Nation's flag.

"Welcome to the war everyone. This is where you will be stationed for quite some time." General Lian's voice rang out. Murmurs of shock and horror were soon heard from the crowd. "This is where our soldiers need to be and all of you graciously volunteered, and you all are thanked."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Oh no, this is not good."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all thanks for reviewing my fic! It means so much to me! I love you all!  
****Also thanks to Alabaster86 (AKA Violet Vespertine) for putting her foot up my butt and telling me to write. xD**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Zuko was speechless at the sudden events that have taken place. He looked to the group around him to see their expressions of horror and shock. He looked again to the open field that led up to the Fire Nation's side of the lines. He shook his head at the realization of how far inland they were.

"I told ya something wasn't right yesterday, but does anyone listen to the newcomer of the group? No, they never would do that." Shin said sarcastically. He turned to Zuko. "Looks like you were right buddy." Zuko shrugged.

"Well I bet Lieutenant Xiang will know what to do." Sen said hopefully. "I'm gonna go and find him. Lee you're coming too, mainly so you won't kill him where everyone can see." She added sarcastically. Zuko didn't have time to think before he was dragged off by Sen.

The new camp consisted of tents of all shapes and sizes along with structures made of earth. Towards the trees there was an outdoor cafeteria area and next to that were what could be described as training grounds. Further down the line stood the barracks that consisted from simple earth and wood structures to tents. Soon they made their way into a collection of tents where more soldiers were. Soon Sen found Xiang and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

Xiang turned around to address the pair and smiled. "Oh, why hello there friends, what brings you here?"

"Oh gee I wonder." Zuko sarcastically replied and rolled his eyes.

"What he was trying to say is that you said we'd all be safe, but here we are on the front." Sen said.

"You all will be safe and sound if you follow orders exactly. No need to worry." Xiang quickly reassured.

"I can think of three different ways they could attack us, four if they had airships." Zuko stated bluntly.

"As I said, we are perfectly safe here. We have an advantage over them. We are on high ground that means we can see anything they try to throw at us." Xiang said.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Metal tanks that keep coming no matter how they are flipped with fire shooting out from them beats earthbending by a long shot."

Xiang narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think that you know anything and everything about the Fire Nation? No one has been on Fire Nation soil and escaped alive."

Zuko sighed. "You're getting really annoying. I feel sorry for the poor fools who are under your command."

"Well for your information _private_ I am your commanding officer, along with that pesky group of friends of yours." Xiang remarked. "Now get out of my face, and that's an order."

Zuko glared and stood where he was. "I only take orders from those who I respect."

"You think I'm pesky?" Sen asked. Zuko shot a quick glare in her direction. "What?"

"The both of you will learn to respect me. If you don't mind me quoting a firebender I will add this to my statement, then suffering will be your teacher. I don't…" Xiang was interrupted suddenly. Zuko's glare turned in a snarl as he tensed then lunged towards Xiang. Sen quickly stopped Zuko before damage was done. Some of the soldiers turned to see what was happening.

"Whoa Lee, calm down!" She screamed. She pushed Zuko back gently. "What I said about killing him was called sarcasm." Zuko glared past Sen at Xiang then turned and stormed off towards the rest of the group. "I'm sure he didn't mean that." Sen added nervously.

"As I was saying was that I didn't remember where it was from." He shouted at Zuko. He didn't reply. "I heard someone say that a firebender said that to someone else, and it sounded suitable for the situation." Xiang told Sen. He shrugged then walked off in the opposite direction. Sen glanced towards Zuko and began to follow slowly behind.

Sen walked by the edge of the cliff to get a good look at the terrain below. She hoped that they wouldn't have to stay in the trenches that seemed exposed to attack. She looked around the camp and noticed a lack of actual soldiers around. The group of civilians wasn't that large but they needed more protection then what was offered. She finally decided that most of them were in the trenches. She made it to the others who appeared to be in disarray.

"Don't tell me, Lee walked through here all mad and grumpy." Sen stated.

"That would be an understatement." Chang said. "He's angrily moping and staring off into space now." He pointed to where Zuko was sitting at the edge of the cliff.

"And I thought that my dad was vicious when he was mad. I feel so sorry for the poor firebender who gets on his bad side." Shin added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That means our stay here is going to be more horrible then it already is." Sen sighed.

"Explain what you mean by that." Chang said.

"Lieutenant Xiang is our commanding officer guy, and Lee already tried to kill him once." Sen explained. "Apparently when Xiang said that suffering will be your teacher, it ticked him off. Some soldiers were there and they saw it all. All because Lee said he didn't respect the guy."

"I would try to kill him too if he said that to me. A good kick in the head should do." Chang said.

"Chang that's rude!" Sen chided.

"I'm starting to hate the guy too. He did lie to us and made us come here so to speak." Chang said. "You agree don't you Shin?"

"Yes I surely do. I knew something was off when he was all vague and stuff." Shin remarked. "Too bad Sen's too lovesick to notice his creepiness." He whispered to Chang. They both laughed and tried to hide it from Sen.

"I heard that!" She exclaimed and threw a rock at them.

"I know how we can get out of here." The sound of Zuko's voice broke the arguing between the others. They all turned their heads towards him, motioning for him to continue. Zuko gestured for them to go to where he was standing. "There's a small break in the tree line on the left side of the valley. See it?" He pointed out the area. They nodded. "When our chance comes, we can make a run for that spot and hide out in the forest."

"That's all fine and dandy and everything but we have one teeny tiny problem. It's called how do we sneak out without being seen?" Chang commented.

"That's why we have to wait. We need to wait until one side makes a move and a massive fight breaks out. Then we stay together and make our way to that spot." Zuko replied.

"It sounds a lot easier said then done in my opinion." Shin remarked. Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Now we can't tell anyone about this." Zuko paused. "Got it?" Everyone agreed and moved away from their place by the edge.

The sound of a gong rang out from across the camp and people started to head towards the collection of tents. The small group followed and gathered in the edge of the bigger mass of people.

""Any idea about what's going on?" Sen asked.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend Xiang?" Shin replied mockingly.

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up."

"How about both of you shut up." Zuko said.

Xiang stepped on a platform made of earth and began to speak. "For all of you who don't know me I am Lieutenant Xiang. If you are from the two villages that I recruited you from then you are all under my command. Everyone else, you're dismissed." A large majority of the mass of people began to disperse. Soon there was only a small group of people from the two villages. Xiang began to explain his rules and expectations for his unit, and then everyone was dismissed for dinner.

Everyone lined up to get their food after Xiang's speech was over. The entire camp was lined up in three different columns. The officers and soldiers went first and then all the rest. The wait was long and by the time their turn came it was already cold. The food looked like grayish brownish slop with reddish meat chunks in it. Zuko poked at his cold food, wishing that he could firebend it and make it warm again.

"Aw c'mon, the soldiers get all the good stuff…" Chang was cut off by Shin.

"What good stuff? This looks like gruel to me." Shin said disgustedly. "Yum, yum lets eat." He added sarcastically.

Zuko dipped his chopsticks in the gruel substance to take a bite only to have them get stuck. He made a face in disgust as everyone tried to contain their laughter.

"So how is your first dinner coming along for all of you tonight?" Xiang asked as he made a seat from rock next to Sen who made a squealing sound. "Is it to your liking?"

"It's trying to eat my chopsticks." Zuko stated as he pointed to his stuck utensils.

"It's best eaten when warm." Xiang stated.

"It came to us cold." Chang said. "Unless we can find a way to warm it up somehow, and that might not be possible. Why are you sitting here anyway? I thought you hated us."

"Well out of everyone, I can stand your pesky group the most." Xiang explained. "Even if some of the members have a lack of respect, I'll tolerate it for now."

Zuko held up his food by his chopsticks. The chopsticks were stuck in his food that was stuck in the bowl. "The food is not agreeing with its role in life and it's getting almost as annoying as you." Zuko said to Xiang. Shin and Chang had to try to stop from laughing. "No one invited you here, so leave before I decide to finish what I tried to start earlier."

Xiang flinched at that comment. "You wouldn't dare. There are punishments for physically assaulting your commanding officer."

"I really don't care one way or the other. I just hate you." Zuko stated.

"Calm down guys, no need to fight and kill everyone okay? Save that for the firebenders." Sen said, trying to stop another fight before it starts.

"Why are you defending the guy? He lied to us and tricked us into coming out here in the first place." Shin Inquired.

"He said we'd be safe." She defended.

"Yeah, nice and safe for a prisoner is more like it." Zuko added.

"I have to agree with these two Sen. Sorry about that." Chang said.

"There has to be another reason why Xiang is here anyways." Zuko looked to Xiang. "Why is it that you are really here?"

"You are very vigilant Lee. Well my father wanted me to choose a small group to go with out on a scouting mission. You know the sneak around and try to find some plans. You four are the most attentive and observant of the group so you seemed like the plausible answer." Xiang explained.

"So all of us are going?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, that's correct. We are to leave as soon as possible, preferably tonight. So get everything you think you'll need and we'll meet here in fifteen minutes." With that Xiang got up and left. There was a long pause.

"You think the Fire Nation will have better food then this slop?" Shin asked.

"You're more concerned about food then going behind enemy lines, into their base to get plans!?" Sen asked.

"Have you seen Lee's food?" Shin asked.

"That's impossible to go behind enemy lines and get out alive!" Chang stated.

"It's doable when the people doing it actually think before they act." Zuko added. Everyone turned their heads to him. "Plus we can use this as a chance to get out of here."

"What about Xiang?" Chang asked.

"What about him. If things get rough we run, and if not we silently sneak away." Zuko explained.

"Well does everyone have everything they need? Xiang is coming this way." Sen asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well let's go now. It's better to act in the cover of darkness." Xiang stated as he walked up to the group.

They made their way down the ramps and around the trenches next to the trees. They hid and ducked behind trees and other geologically convenient features, ever careful not to be seen. A half hour passed and they made it to the half way point of the field. They made their way deeper into the forest so they weren't easily spotted. There was a line of tanks a few hundred meters away from the reddish wooden wall of the enemy base. Xiang signaled for them to go deeper into the forest as to avoid being seen. Soon they passed the tanks. Xiang began to walk further into the woods before Zuko grabbed him and hid behind a rock. He covered his mouth before he could speak. Suddenly two soldiers walked passed the spot where Xiang was standing. After a few moments Zuko released Xiang. The group let out a sigh of relief before they continued with more caution towards the enemy base. They soon came to a stretch of wall that was within the forest itself.

Sen brushed her hand across the wall to see how it felt. "It feels wood like to me, but Fire Nation-y wood like. You think this is a good spot to bust in?"

"We don't know what's on the other side. The safest bet is, is to sneak in through a side door or something." Xiang said.

"For once I agree with him." Zuko added.

Sen put her ear against the wooden structure. "It sounds like they're really exited about something." As if on cue the sound of tanks moving was heard. "Oh no, they're probably going to attack the base! We have to go back."

"No! If we go in now when everyone's gone we'll have a better chance." Zuko said.

"Like Lee said, for once I agree with him." Xiang commented.

"So we break into the base while everyone's fighting. That's the plan right?" Shin asked. Everyone nodded their heads in a silent agreement.

The walked the length of the wall until they came up to a small opening. Xiang poked his head around and gave a signal for everyone to follow. They ran across the exposed area as quick as they could and made it to the buildings that provided cover for them. They hid and snuck their way deeper into the enemy camp.

"Ok we need to break up into groups, one of three and another of two. I'll lead the first group and Chang will lead the second." Xiang explained. "Sen and Lee you're with me. Shin and Chang, you are with each other, any questions?"

"Nope no questions, but it was smart idea to have the earthbenders in charge. You know, because Chang's an earthbender." Shin said. Xiang smiled and gave the signal for the groups to split up.

Xiang's group hid and ducked until they came to a fairly large tent. "Lee, see if anyone's in there." Xiang ordered.

Zuko sighed as he ducked and slowly made his way to the tent. He noticed that there was a light coming from the inside and stood still to listen for any sounds. He paused and held his breath but heard nothing indicating anyone was in there. He opened the curtain slightly to peek inside. It was large and had a map of the world on the back wall. He noticed there was a map on the desk with scrolls on top of it. Zuko slunk inside the tent to get a better look around. He went directly behind the desk to see what was on the map and scrolls. He noted that the map had marks signifying the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom's lines. He looked at the scrolls and noticed that they had battle plans written on them. He took the scrolls and map and tucked them away in his cloak. Suddenly he heard a gong ring and the sounds of people saying 'intruder intruder' outside the tent. Zuko quickly looked around for a place to hide but found nothing. He knelt down on the ground and lifted up the wall of the tent slightly. Seeing that the cost was clear he made the gap big enough to roll out of. Just as he was outside he heard sounds of surprise within the tent. Zuko ran to try and find his friends.

oOoOo

"Xiang why didn't we wait for Lee, he could still be in that tent!" Sen exclaimed.

Xiang quickly looked back at Sen. "We didn't because for one he went inside without orders thus putting all our lives in danger, and secondly because they ran inside the tent before we could go in and help."

"But he didn't set off the alarm the others must have been spotted." Sen argued.

"Here's your first lesson of war and it is to cut your losses and move on. Lee's probably being held prisoner now and there's nothing we can do." Xiang explained. He grabbed Sen and turned a corner into an equivalent of a small alley.

"You never liked Lee anyway. It's not fair to him that you're so biased." Sen stated.

"I'm just doing what's best for the group as a whole. There's no point in risking many lives just to save one." Xiang pointed out. They ran into a dead end. Sen and Xiang turned around to see a small group of Fire Nation soldiers ganging up on them.

"Uh oh…"

oOoOo

Chang and Shin were running from a group of soldiers that were in hot pursuit. They turned and hid in allies before getting discovered again and continuing to run for their lives.

"You just had to run right into that big tent with all the guys in it, didn't you?" Chang said sarcastically.

It's not my fault that they were in there just sitting around!" Shin stated.

"Well never mind that now but we have to find the others and run for our lives." Chang said.

"Run for our lives before they kill us and eat us alive." Shin added. Chang rolled his eyes.

They turned down a collection of side allies and took every turn they saw to try and evade the soldiers. The duo ran down a long alley and came to a side street that went either right or left. They ran out only to be met with fireballs coming from the right. They quickly turned left to evade them. Chang and Shin collided with Sen and Xiang.

"Well hi, fancy seeing you here, and how are you?" Chang sarcastically greeted.

Xiang rolled his eyes and motioned towards the soldiers. "What do you think?"

The soldiers' group doubled in size as the ones who were chasing Chang and Shin joined. Xiang jumped in front of the group and made a think wall of earth that divided the soldiers he then split the wall in half and made a path. "Run!"

The group ran through the path and out of the alleyway. They made it into the clearing where they entered the camp. Xiang led them all out of the camp and into the safety of the forest.

"What about Lee?" Shin asked. Chang looked around to see if Zuko was hiding anywhere but failed to see anything.

"Most likely he's a prisoner or dead. It's best if we cut our losses now and see what's going on at the base." Xiang declared.

"It's not fair! He could still be in there." Chang protested.

"What do you expect us to do? Wait here until morning and see if by the very slim chance that he escaped, when our base is under siege by crazy firebenders?" Xiang asked. Everyone nodded their head. Xiang sighed. "Fine we'll wait, but if he doesn't come out by sunrise then we're leaving with out him."

The group made there way into the forest where they could see the opening without being seen themselves and set up a small camp. Each person was assigned to stay up and keep watch for either Zuko or any firebenders while the others slept.

oOoOo

Zuko ran and ducked behind buildings to avoid being seen. He went back to see if Xiang and Sen were still in the spot before the soldiers found out. He made his way back to where they were only to see that they were gone. He ran down an alley to try to find a solid wall to get on top of so he could get a better look at the terrain. He found a tall wooden wall and began to climb towards the top, when there he was met with fire from below. He ran on top of the wall to try and find an easy way out. He quickly noticed a fireball coming at him and unsheathed his swords to block it. The force of the fire against his swords sent him stumbling off the wall and into the alley.

He made a beeline towards the wider streets of the camp to try to find a way out. He ran to the solid outer wall and tried to find the way out from which he came. He finally recognized the area but ran away from the entry so he wouldn't expose his friends if they were hiding near by. He found another solid wall and jumped off that and grabbed the top of the outer wall. He scrambled up and ran further away from the entry. As soon has he made far enough distance between him and the soldiers, he jumped off and ran into the forest for cover.

He looked around to see if the group was anywhere near by. When he couldn't see anything he walked towards the entry hoping that they were safe there and out of sight. He walked slowly and stealthily pausing at any sound he heard. When the supposed danger had passed he would continue on towards his destination. He heard familiar voices up ahead and made his way towards the sound.

oOoOo

"I am not doing the watch next! I need my beauty sleep!" Sen cried out.

"It'll take a lot more then a few hours of sleep to help that mug of yours." Chang laughed.

"Oh that's it!" Sen threw a rock at Chang. "I bet Lieutenant Xiang thinks my face is beautiful. Don't you Lieutenant."

Xiang smacked his forehead and groaned in annoyance. "Right now I'd rather be captured than listen to your bickering! If you keep this up, the Fire Nation will easily locate us."

"Well then tell my brother to leave me alone about being the next watch!" Sen argued.

Shin just sat on a stump trying to keep track of where the argument is going. "Why don't we all just stay up?" A rock painfully met with his head. "Ouch what was that for!?"

"I have two words for you, beauty sleep!" Sen argued.

Just then a rustling sound came from the bushes. The group stared in horror anticipating at what it was. Sen picked up a rock and threw it while letting out a war cry.

"Ouch!" said a mysterious voice.

"Lee?" Chang asked. Just then Zuko walked out of the bushes.

"Lee!" Sen shouted ecstatically. She ran up and hugged Zuko which took him by surprise. Quickly after Shin and Chang joined in on the group hug. Xiang just rolled his eyes.

"Well now that everyone is back safely, we should see what's left of the battle." Xiang ordered. "Lets move everyone."

The group started to walk back towards the battle field while still hiding and ducking incase a Fire Nation soldier came and spotted them. They soon came to the field and peeked out through the trees. They saw that the field was torn up from the fighting and that the tanks were past the trenches. They looked up the cliff to see that their camp was ablaze and with no chance of saving it. They noticed that a Fire Nation flag was being raised in place of the Earth Kingdom one.

"Well I guess it was a good thing we stayed longer, or else that would have been us." Shin noted. The group stared in awe as the base continued to burn.

"We should head west." Zuko stated.

"Why west? You were the one who was complaining about heading west in the first place!" Xiang remarked.

"We're already behind enemy lines. The villages are too easy for the Fire Nation to take over. Also if we head west, we can hide out in already conquered towns and not be noticed. It's the safest thing I can think of." Zuko looked to Xiang. "That is unless you want to fight legions of firebenders just to head east."

"I'm with Lee on this one. We can easily sneak pass the Fire Nation base and head to safety then go exposed right in front of them." Shin declared.

"So west it is. Right into Fire Nation lines, it sounds like a good time." Chang added. The group started to head deeper into the forest.

Xiang stared sorrowfully back at the burning base. "Father…" He mumbled softly. He bowed his head and stared at the ground.

"Are you coming or not?" Zuko softly asked. Xiang shrugged. "Don't worry. Your father's a general, he's probably being held prisoner which means he's alive."

Xiang looked to Zuko and mumbled his thanks before following the others. Zuko took one last look at the defeated base and sighed, hoping for the best. Soon the small group was heading west, deeper into conquered territory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. I had writer's block, forgot about it, or was just too lazy to write. So yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter and yeah. The beginning is a little light hearted for the story but all in all it works out, and that's all that matters. Also thank you Alabaster who was the lone reviewer for reviewing. Also thank you for pestering me constantly. :D  
****So enjoy, read, review and all. :D**

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

It was morning and the small group made it to a small clearing in the dense forest. The group surveyed the surrounding area before deciding it was a safe place to rest. They plopped down into the dirt welcoming the short break from walking.

"Ugh finally, I'm so sick of walking I could puke." Sen exclaimed as she fell by a tree.

"Please don't, for all our sakes." Shin said sarcastically. "Well isn't this an interesting change in events, Xiang kept his mouth shut all night and listened to Lee who surprisingly has some pretty god leadership skills, if I do say so myself." He added. Chang nodded in agreement.

Zuko sighed and looked over to Xiang who has been quiet since the base was conquered.

"Well what do you suppose we do Mr. Leader?" Chang asked Zuko.

"Since when was I appointed the leader?" Zuko asked back.

"You were the one who decided we go this way and led the way to this spot in which you found, and decided it'd be best to look and see if there was any dangers around." Chang pointed out.

"You guys chose to listen." Zuko replied.

"Those were good ideas though." Sen said.

Zuko nodded and looked to Xiang. "Do you have any ideas on what to do now?" Xiang just shrugged dumbly. "I'll take that as a no."

"Hey I forgot to mention that there is a village nearby. It doesn't look like there are many soldiers there. They're mainly a police force it looks like. Maybe we can snag something to eat there." Shin said.

"Or maybe just some clothes all together." Sen mentioned. Everyone just looked at her. "What?"

"That's a good idea. We could blend in more." Zuko said.

"What would we do with our clothes then?" Shin asked.

"Keep them if we need them." Zuko stated.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but I don't think we can carry Earth Kingdom armor around." Chang said as he flicked Xiang's breast plate. Xiang sat there unresponsive.

"Hide it somewhere I guess." Zuko said as he shrugged.

"Well we all know who is gonna go in and buy some clothes then. I nominate Lee." Chang said.

"What?" Zuko asked surprised.

"Why not, your clothes are dark and could pass for a cloak or something. You also brought some money that you could probably exchange. You know more about the Fire Nation then all of us so there we go." Chang explained. Everyone nodded in agreement. Zuko sighed.

"Well I don't know what all of you like, sorry." Zuko stated.

"Sure you do, except maybe Xiang." Shin said. "As long as it works and isn't completely hideous, it'll do."

"For once I agree with Shin." Xiang spoke. Everyone looked to him. "I'm around his size." He pointed to Chang.

Zuko nodded and sighed. He started off into the forest followed by the voices of everyone's fair wells and good lucks.

Zuko wandered into the forest carefully so no soldiers could see him. He didn't get the point of sneaking around when he was going to go into a village full of soldiers and people alike. He found a larger clearing that housed the village. He figured it was of decent size and that the people have been here for a while. He could see what looked like open plains on one part of town. He looked to see where everything was before going into the village itself.

The layout was of a typical Fire Nation town anywhere else. It had an open market, recruiting center, town square and anything else that a village of any conquering nation would need to survive in conquered territory. He glanced and decided to wait for the area to clear of people. He looked again to see a small child looking directly at him with wide eyes, and Zuko's eyes widened in the fear of being suspected of doing something out of the ordinary, even though he actually was. The child started to tug at his mother's clothes and started to point in his direction. The woman turned and saw Zuko before he could get out of sight. Zuko cursed under his breath.

The woman started to motion for him to come to her. Zuko sighed as he started to walk forward. He was stopped by the tugging of his hair caught in a pine tree next to him. He looked away from the town in embarrassment and started to untangle his hair from the tree as he mumbled and cursed to himself. He glanced at the woman who was walking towards him laughing softly. Zuko's face grew red from humiliation and anger, soon his hair was untangled.

"Well it isn't every day that I see a stranger lurking in the bushes only to get his hair tangled in a tree." The woman laughed. "What brings you here oh mysterious one?"

"I need to buy stuff." Zuko bluntly stated.

"Well where I'm from it isn't necessary to lurk in trees, and I'm from this very town." She said. "So, what are you called?"

"I'm Lee, and I need to be going." Zuko tried to side step around the woman who only blocked him.

"Lee. That's a common name anywhere, and you are definitely uncommon." She said. She studied Zuko who was only getting more uncomfortable by the minute. "I'm Mizu."

"It's nice to meet you, now if you excuse me…" Zuko tried to pass Mizu who only blocked his way.

"Would you like to join me and my son Kai for breakfast?" Mizu smiled a cat like smile.

Zuko gulped at the growing awkwardness of the situation. "Don't you, uh, have a husband or something?"

"Sadly those Water Tribe barbarians took him from me and this world and recently to." Mizu said, her smile fading just a bit.

"Sorry." Zuko said. He tried to step around Mizu again but was blocked, again.

"You never answered my question," Mizu paused. "Lee is it?" Zuko nodded.

"I have to get stuff for some people that I'm meeting up with." Zuko said

"That can wait, you know." Mizu said as she grabbed Zuko by the wrist and started to lead him into the town. He sighed, hoping he can get out of this awkward and growing situation.

He was led to the open market past groups of people who quickly shot a glance in his direction. He was feeling more awkward and equally confused by the minute. If he would have had it his way, he would be done by now, and his group would move on to the next town. Mizu stopped in front of a fruit stand.

"Here Lee, watch Kai for me." She ordered.

Zuko stood there with Kai holding on to his cloak as Mizu talked with what Zuko assumed were her friends. They looked to him and giggled behind their hands or if they had one, their fans. Zuko sighed. He knew it was futile to try and escape now that he had to watch a kid. On the upper hand Zuko thought, these people might know where some cheap clothes were. Mizu grabbed a basket of fruit from one of the other women and thrust it into Zuko's hands.

"Be a gentleman and hold this, will you?" Mizu said with a smile.

Zuko concluded that he was being sucked into the corrupted world of shopping women every moment he was standing there. He gulped as he again looked for any way to escape. He heard laughter from the women as he looked frantically around. Soon he was grabbed my Mizu and led to another part of the market as more baskets and boxes were thrust into his hands. This continued until what Zuko assumed was lunch. After stopping to everyone of the woman's house to drop them and their stuff off Mizu led him to her house for lunch.

Mizu paraded Zuko around the village all the way to her house to his dismay. He felt more like a captured animal then a person now more then ever. Soon they entered her house and Mizu went into the other room with Kai. Zuko debated to himself about leaving but thought against it, fearing that would bring him more attention then he already had.

Zuko sighed as she walked into the room without Kai and started to take things out of cupboards to cook. She motioned him to go to where she was standing. He sighed and reluctantly obeyed.

"Could you get that please?" Mizu asked. She pointed to some spices on the highest shelf in a three foot radius. Zuko grabbed the spices and put them on the counter. He began to walk back to his spot in the corner. Mizu grabbed his cloak. "So you're just going leave me all alone are you?"

"I'm going to stay in that corner incase you were wondering." Zuko said bluntly. He immediately gave up because he wasn't in the mood to argue. He leaned against the counter and started to stare at the adjacent wall.

Soon the meal was finished and she began to set the table. Zuko jumped in shock as Kai grabbed his cloak and watched. Zuko stared out the window assuming that his friends were thinking up of an elaborate rescue mission that would start a brawl of some sort. Even though the idea didn't please him, it would be better then to stay where he was like a trapped animal.

"Lunch is ready you two." Mizu's voice broke Zuko's concentration on the window. She led Kai to his spot across the table. Mizu then led Zuko to his spot which was to the left of her.

"Your kid is lonely." Zuko said bluntly as he pointed across the table to Kai.

"Oh don't worry about him." Mizu said dismissively. She reached to touch Zuko's scar. Zuko blocked her hand with his arm. Mizu pouted and began to eat.

Zuko made sure no one would touch his scar before he began to eat his own food. He finished his food quickly so he could get out of this village even quicker. Before he could dismiss himself, Mizu put more food on his plate. He sighed and began to eat once again. This time he decided he would eat slower so he wouldn't get fattened up, soon after the meal was done and Zuko started towards the door.

"I just gave you a home cooked meal and you are going to just walk out?" Mizu questioned? Zuko opened his mouth to speak. "Clean up and watch Kai while I change." She ordered. Mizu walked out of the room.

Zuko sighed. He began to clean up after everyone rather quickly so he could try to sneak out. Soon all the dishes were washed and he began to think of an escape plan. Soon Mizu walked into the room again holding two different outfits. Zuko gave her a confused look.

"Which one looks better? This dress," She held out a short length dress. "Or this one?" She then held out the second one on the right which was longer. Zuko pointed to the longer one, not really caring one way or the other what she wore. "Hmm you're right, oh and could you help by giving Kai a bath?" She asked.

"He's your kid, not mine." Zuko stated and crossed his arms to show that he wasn't moving.

A sly smile crossed Mizu's face. "Oh but Lee-kins, I made you dinner and gave you a tour of the village. It'd only be polite to return the favor." She then turned on her heel and exited the room.

Zuko's mouth was agape. 'All these years I thought Zuzu was the worst possible nickname. I was wrong, and I bet Sokka somewhere in the Spirit World is laughing.' He thought to himself. He turned to Kai. "Can't you bathe yourself?" He asked and pointed a figure at him. Kai shook his head no. Zuko could only sigh.

Kai led Zuko to a pond in the back where he assumed was the bathtub for the family. It was secluded enough. He sighed in disbelief at all the events that have taken place. Soon Kai and Zuko were back in the house. Zuko heard Mizu's voice call for her son. Zuko took the opportunity to head for the door. To Zuko's dismay Kai came back holding two necklaces and motioned for him to pick one. Zuko sighed and pointed to the one on the right. If Iroh taught him one good thing about women, it was to always pick the item on the right if you could care less. Kai ran back into the back room of the house and quickly ran back to Zuko. Zuko sighed and decided that he had to find a way to preoccupy Kai before Mizu came back, or else he would never escape. An idea entered his mind and he smiled.

Zuko kneeled down to Kai's eyelevel and smiled. "So Kai, do you like hide and seek?" Zuko asked kindly. Kai nodded his head vigorously. "Can you count to lets say, one hundred?" Kai shook his head no. "Can you count to ten?" Kai nodded yes. Zuko smiled. "Can you count to ten, ten times?" Kai nodded again. "Ok good. Do you want to count and then come find me?" Kai nodded his head. "Ok. Count to ten, ten times with your eyes closed and put your head down on the table, and when you're done try to find me." Kai nodded and began to count at the table. Zuko felt a small feeling of guilt for tricking the small child but he couldn't find another way. He whispered sorry and snuck quietly out the door and shut it without a sound.

As the door closed Zuko quietly tip toed backwards away from the house, after he was of a reasonable distance away which to him was about four and a half feet, he turned on his heel and dashed away from the house and towards the market as if Agni himself was after him with the intent of executing him on site. He ran into the clothing and textile area of the market and quickly looked through the selection of what they had to offer for his small and after this ordeal, seemingly normal group. He grabbed clothes for them and himself and left the painfully obvious Earth Kingdom currency on the counter. He booked it through the village, clothing in tow, into the forgiving and welcoming forest. Zuko dodged, ducked, jumped and dashed back into the clearing where the group was waiting. He plopped down under the tree where Sen was before he left.

"Where have you been Lee, we were worried about you!" Sen's screeching voice met Zuko's ears.

"You're not his mom, Sen." Shin said. "So, did you bring any food back, we're starving!"

Zuko paused for a minute to process the question. Soon the realization that food was also on the list hit him like an airship in the back of the head would. Zuko cussed loudly at the obvious realization.

"So I'll take that as a no." Shin said. Zuko sent him one of his signature death glares.

"Did you eat anything then oh great leader?" Xiang asked, his voice seeping in sarcasm.

Zuko gave a nervous smile. "You know, there's this really funny story. Yeah…" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Xiang gave a war cry and lunged at Zuko. Chang jumped in the way.

"Hold it there Xiang; I'm sure Lee has a very good reason for eating and not getting us any." Chang said in Zuko's defense.

"Well it doesn't matter now; we can always go back into town in our new clothes and grab something. Lee, where's that new Fire Nation money that you got exchanged for the normal stuff?" Sen asked.

Zuko paused for minute. "Uh… Oops?"

"You paid for our stuff with Earth Kingdom money, didn't you?" Sen asked in a deadpan tone.

"We should change and get going, right about now." Zuko said.

"You're an idiot today, you know that."

"If only you knew what had happened."

"What did happen then?"

"If I told you, you would never believe me."

"Can we just get moving now?" Xiang asked in an annoyed voice.

Zuko nodded and went into the trees to change. Everyone followed suit and did the same in their own little areas. Soon after everyone regrouped in the clearing and after Xiang hid his armor in a place which he deemed secret.

"Not bad Lee, not bad at all." Chang said as he looked around at everyone. "Even though you still have your cloak but hey whatever works and doesn't get us killed."

"Yeah did it take you this long to pick out our clothes? The quality is top notch." Sen said excitedly.

"I feel like a dirty traitor." Xiang stated. He poked, prodded, pulled and tugged at his new Fire Nation style garment.

Shin and Chang just shrugged uncaringly at their clothes. Everyone looked at each other, trying to get used to seeing their comrades in Fire Nation clothing. Xiang made a face of disgust as he looked at him and everyone around him. Zuko just shrugged it off like he would a bad memory. Sen twirled around while watching the new fabric fall around her.

"So Xiang, how do I look?" Sen asked while twirling around. Chang and Shin rolled their eyes while Xiang just shrugged. Zuko shuddered at the memories of the day's earlier events.

"What was that for?" Sen screamed angrily at Zuko. Zuko jumped at Sen's sudden yet expected outburst.

"Stop flirting Sen, it's not good for your self esteem to get rejected." Chang said with a laugh.

"Oh that's it!" Sen screamed at Chang which started a large argument between the siblings.

"Whoa, whoa, guys make love not war okay." Shin stated. He braced himself for the screaming that Sen soon gave him.

"Tell that to the Phoenix King." Xiang said sarcastically while tugging at his collar. Zuko chuckled at the reply. "Well looks like scar-boy does have a sense of humor." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Oh Lee, there you are!" A voice in the bushes broke up the arguments of the group. They all turned to the direction of the voice.

Zuko's eyes widened at the sound of Mizu's voice coming from the bushes. Zuko leaned over to Xiang. "She can smell fear…" Xiang shot him a confused look.

"Oh Lee we were so worried about you. We thought that you vanished from our lives forever." Mizu said with exaggerated hand gestures.

Zuko sighed as she started to explain to the rest of the group of their day together in a way it sounded like she's known him for years. Zuko sobbed to himself inwardly because he knew he would be questioned later.

"So do you know of any good and cheap places to eat? We're starving." Sen asked.

Soon Mizu and Sen began to talk about plans for eating out and how to pay for the expenses.

Shin looked to Zuko with pity. "I feel for you…" Zuko nodded his thanks.

"While we're talking about food, get that money exchanged." Xiang whispered to Zuko.

Zuko nodded as he silently slipped into the brush and headed for town. He again snuck through the trees and other vegetation nearest to the village. He sighed and casually walked into the village square to get the money exchanged. He walked into the building which had a desk in the back with a portly man with a large moustache sitting behind it. Zuko ran miles of excuses on why he wanted the money exchanged and how he came across Earth Kingdom currency in the first place through his head while he stood behind a well built man. The man in front of him was arguing over what seemed to be a bill that he paid or something of that nature. The man in front of him was dismissed to the side by the portly one behind the desk and Zuko was motioned at to come closer. Zuko glanced at the previous man who was waiting impatiently to talk with the man behind the desk; he looked at the portly man in front of him again.

"How may I help you?" The portly man grunted.

Zuko dug out the small bag of copper, silver and gold pieces that he selected to get exchanged earlier and handed it to the man behind the desk. "I need these exchanged for useable money."

The portly man opened the small bag and poured its contents of coins onto his oak desk and began to count slowly. He counted out fifty copper pieces, fifteen silver pieces and five gold pieces and placed them in neat stacks upon his desk. Zuko gulped when the portly man raised his gaze slowly to meet Zuko's.

"How did you come across this much Earth Kingdom currency?" He asked curiously.

"Oh c'mon, I was here way before this guy! Just give him his money so I can finish screaming at you in peace!" The other man demanded. Zuko shot him an apologetic look and turned his gaze to the man behind the desk.

"Well… My cousin Lu…" Zuko stopped himself before he finished his cousin's name and looked nervously at the portly man. He motioned for Zuko to consider.

"Yes your cousin Lu what?" He again motioned for Zuko to continue.

"Well my cousin, Lu… He was I mean is fighting in the war… So he sent me some Earth Kingdom money as souvenirs… He sent it gradually to me over the years…" Zuko stammered.

The portly man looked at Zuko for a few minutes more and began to count the money again and looked to see if it was authentic. Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed loudly hoping to hint at the man that he was in a hurry. The portly man shot him a glare and was moving at a slower pace and inspecting every coin. Zuko began to pace back and forth in front of the desk. Finally the portly man took each stack neatly off his desk and exchanged it for some Fire Nation money. Zuko quickly counted and brushed it into his sack and hurriedly rushed back into the clearing of the forest. Zuko sighed with relief when he reunited with his small group and when Mizu was no where in sight.

"You should thank me for getting crazy lady off your back." Sen demanded. Zuko looked at her with a confused expression. "I told her that you had a fiancé in the mainland. She looked disappointed and cheated but boy, that expression was priceless." Sen showed a triumphant grin.

"Yeah and she called me ugly! She just doesn't know something wonderful when she sees it." Shin exclaimed. "So, you get the money?"

"Yeah and thanks, there's this old fat guy who questioned me about it but I did it. We should get supplies and start heading west before it gets to dark."

"What about food?" Xiang questioned.

"What else do you think I mean when I say supplies?" Zuko asked. "We need that and some sleeping bags and we're good."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Lee, but its fall and it's gonna get cold. We should at least stay in a hotel when the weather gets bad." Chang said.

"I know, but I said that today because we lost a lot of ground because of crazy stalker lady." Zuko snapped back.

"We should stop bickering like children and gets some food and start walking before it gets to dark." Xiang ordered. He began to walk in the direction of the village and everyone began to follow.

Again for the third time Zuko, now with the rest of his group wandered into the village and made their way into the market place. They grabbed fruits, vegetables, dried meat and other odds and ends to last them for a few days of travel. The small group wandered into a part of the market that sold camping supplies. Xiang ordered them to grab some fishing poles and extra bags so they wouldn't have to buy as much food with the small sum of money that they possessed. They wandered through the market in search of other supplies that they would need for a long trip. Zuko felt a raindrop on his head and he looked up to the cloudy sky. He heard thunder in the distance and finally noticed the smell of rain. Soon everyone else knew about the storm as well.

"We should get to an inn or something. It looks like it's gonna pour by what I can tell." Chang said. Everyone nodded in agreement as they began their search for a cheap inn to stay the night.

After an hour or so of wandering throughout the village they came across a suitable inn to stay in. Everyone was in disbelief that there was only one room open and that there would be long arguments on who could have the bed. Zuko sighed and began to rub his head, preparing for another headache. They walked up the narrow staircase and to their door which over looked the main area of the inn. Xiang opened the door and everyone made their way inside. As soon as they entered the room Sen pushed past everyone to get to the bed to claim. Her argument was that she was a fragile lady and that she needed the extra comfort that only a bed could provide. Zuko just groaned at the oncoming argument that was starting to arise. Zuko decided it was best to leave when he heard Sen use the words bed and Xiang in the same sentence and with that he turned on his heel and exited the noisy room.

Zuko closed the door silently behind him and leaned on the rail overlooking the sitting area and began to think of what to do next. When he first started this self proclaimed mission of his, it was to protect Sen and Chang and eventually Shin from getting hurt from being forced to join the army and fight. Now that the battalion that they were assigned to was wiped out, and that Xiang was with them he didn't know what to do. He thought that hiding out in conquered Fire Nation territory would be a safe bet if they kept moving and didn't stay in the same spot for long. Zuko wasn't worried about himself but he was worried about the others. He had experience with hiding out in enemy territory, even if anywhere he went was technically enemy territory. Zuko considered taking them to Ba Sing Se to stay with his uncle but pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to bother Iroh more then he already has.

Zuko looked down to the sitting area again and decided that it would be more comfortable to sit then to stand anymore. He heard the arguing get louder in his room and decided that it would be a good idea to get away from the door as quick as possible. Zuko wandered down the narrow staircase and found a comfortable spot to sit where he could see his room and the front door. Zuko stared into the fireplace and began to think of their options. He thought of trying to convince the group to go to the Fire Nation and stay in his summer home like he and his old group of friends did, but he quickly dismissed the idea. Zuko glanced to the main door when he heard voices through the patter of rain. He couldn't make out what they were saying so he decided to focus on the fireplace while eavesdropping on the voices. He heard the door open and glanced at the person who entered.

The man who entered appeared to be a soldier by the looks of his clothes. Zuko studied the man to see if he was more of a threat then the obvious Fire Nation soldier. The soldier was tall and had darker skin and slightly lighter hair then the average Fire Nation person would have. Something about the soldier seemed eerily familiar to Zuko. The soldier reminded him of someone he knew personality wise and of someone he knew on their own. He heard the soldier talk to the clerk and even the voice seemed familiar to Zuko. Zuko looked to the fire to think it over; he then glanced quickly at the soldier again. At first the soldier seemed like he would have came from a small fishing village on a smaller island or even a colonist by the skin tone and manners wise, but everything else seemed like typical soldier. Zuko wanted to get a good look at the man's face but he waited until by some chance that he would turn towards him.

Zuko looked absent mindedly to a wall by the soldier so he could see him with his peripheral vision and so he could listen in. The conversation consisted mainly of small talk about the weather and the war and other uninteresting things. He heard the soldier ask if he could wait out the rain and take a seat, and heard the clerk giving him permission to do so. On reflex Zuko turned his gaze to the fire and heard the soldier walk towards the area where he was sitting. Zuko scratched the back of his neck out of nervousness which moved some of his hair that exposed his scar slightly.

"Zuko, is that you?" Zuko jumped at the hoarse whisper and slowly turned his head to the person who knew his name.

Zuko looked the person in the face and for an instant the feelings of familiarity came upon him. When Zuko met the icy blue gaze of the soldier who addressed him, the identity of the soldier hit him like a ton of bricks. Zuko's mouth widened slightly as he stared the man in the face.

"Hakoda?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Waahhh I'm so sorry for making you wait and thus giving you a ridiculously short and bleh chapter! D:  
****I've been at this for over a month. :P So yeah please accept my apologies for having writer's block/being lazy/giving you a not up to par chapter. I just wanted to post something somewhat presentable so this thing wouldn't die slowly. :P**

**Ok I'm done ranting now. Enjoy, read, review and eat your vegetables.**

**EDIT: OMG! I'm so stupid! xD Thanks to Things24 for pointing out my stupidity and reminding me of Hakoda's invasion of the capital. Only a line was changed so theres no drastic difference. I'M SO SORRY! D: *wanders to the Pole Of Misery***

* * *

Zuko stared in shock at the pseudo Fire Nation soldier seated in front of him. "Hakoda?" He asked again.

The Water Tribe warrior motioned for Zuko to lower his voice incase someone could hear him. Hakoda looked at Zuko and said nothing. They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Suddenly feelings of guilt rushed over Zuko as the memories of Sokka and Katara came back. Zuko tried to dismiss the thoughts from his mind but the effort was futile. He just sighed, hoping that Hakoda didn't hear him.

"Long time no see." Hakoda broke the awkward silence with an attempt to start up a casual conversation. "What brings you here?" Hakoda asked half jokingly.

"I should ask you the same thing along with why are you wearing a soldier's uniform." Zuko said in reply. He smiled slightly.

"I asked you first. What brings you here?" Hakoda asked with a casual smile.

"Aren't you mad?" Zuko blurted out. He cursed inwardly at himself for bringing up the past.

Hakoda raised an eyebrow and waited for the question to set in. Suddenly the meaning behind the obscure and unrelated question sank in. "It wasn't your fault, so why would I be mad at you?" He asked back.

Zuko looked at Hakoda in shock then looked at the ground. He sat quietly for a few moments before he spoke. "Because I survived and they didn't…" He answered sadly.

Hakoda looked at Zuko and mulled over what to say next. "It isn't your fault so don't beat yourself up for it. You tried your best and that's all I can ask of you or anyone else." He smiled and put a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko looked up to him and gave a slight smile. "So…" Hakoda said suddenly to change the topic. "What brings you here?"

Relieved that the awkward conversation was behind them Zuko started to speak. "Well I kind of wandered into a village, and I ended up staying there…" He paused. "Well for one I'm known as Lee."

Hakoda laughed. "Good thing I didn't choose Lee for a name then."

Zuko smiled. He started to speak when he was interrupted by a loud banging noise from the balcony area of the inn. Shin ran to the edge and started to call his name while running and tripping down the stairs.

"Lee! We have a situation – hey what's with the soldier guy?" Shin screeched to a stop in front of Zuko and Hakoda.

"Well there's a funny story really." Zuko started off. Shin grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him away from Hakoda.

"What's with the Fire Nation soldier guy? Not a good idea to talk to them when we're not Fire Nation…" He whispered loudly.

"I can hear you." Hakoda stated.

"No you can't!" Shin retorted nervously.

"He isn't Fire Nation either, calm down and listen." Zuko whispered back.

Shin stood up quickly and tried to act casual. Zuko rolled his eyes as he mouthed an apology to Hakoda. Hakoda smiled and nodded back.

"Anyways, Lee we have a situation! Sen is going crazy and I'm starting to feel really bad for jerk-wad Xiang." Shin said while waving his arms around to emphasize his point.

"You are telling me this because…"

"Chang sent me out here!"

"He wants me to know this because…"

"It's getting serious! Why don't you get your friend to help?"

Zuko looked over to Hakoda who shrugged and motioned for him to lead the way. Shin grabbed Zuko who accidently grabbed Hakoda for balance. Soon the awkward convoy made its way up to the balcony and into the room.

Sen was grabbing Xiang by the collar who in turn was trying to grab for Chang who was out of reach. Shin walked in followed by Zuko who was followed by Hakoda. Everything seemed to stop once Hakoda entered the room and closed the door. Sen's face was in a state of determination and confusion. Chang looked as if he swallowed something sour and was trying to spit it out. Xiang's entire figure slumped and had a comical confused expression on his face. The three of them stared at Hakoda, then to Zuko, then to Shin.

Xiang was the first to speak. His voice was of suspicion and relief to be out of Sen's death grip. "Who is he?" Xiang spat, pointing to Hakoda.

"Why did you bring him here?" Chang asked accusingly.

"Yeah, and since when were we friends with Fire Nation soldiers!" Sen asked.

"Sen!" Chang and Xiang said in unison.

"Whoops…" Sen said guiltily.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in anticipation. He sighed. "You really need to work on keeping our group a secret. I guess we're lucky that Hakoda isn't really Fire Nation…" Zuko sighed again.

"Wow if that aint luck then I don't know what is…" Chang said quietly. "So where are you from Mr. Hakoda?" He asked.

"I'm from the Sothern Water Tribe. I got stuck in the Fire Nation so I had to make do and it brought me here." Hakoda answered. Everyone looked at each other and agreed to believe him.

"So can you waterbend?" Xiang asked. "If so then I'd like to hire you to be my second in command for my platoon." He motioned to the group.

Zuko rolled his eyes while Sen covered Chang and Shin's mouth. Hakoda looked over at Zuko who rolled his eyes again. He looked over to the others who were trying to convey their message however they could without saying it.

"If you're going back to the Fire Nation, please take me with you…" Zuko sighed in annoyance.

Hakoda laughed at Zuko's remark. "Well I just happen to be going there tomorrow. Maybe it would be a good idea if you came."

"What!" Xiang exclaimed. "We can't go there! It's full of fire and the Phoenix King and the Fire Lord!"

"The crazy Fire Lord." Zuko added.

"Whatever!" Xiang retorted. "Why should we go there?" He demanded.

"Because it'd be safer and they wouldn't be expecting us to be foreigners?" Chang asked.

"Exactly." Hakoda stated. Everyone looked to one another for an answer or an opinion.

"Well as commander of this platoon…" Xiang was interrupted.

"This platoon that really isn't a platoon that you almost got killed…" Zuko corrected.

Xiang glared at Zuko. "Well who's fault was it that a crazy woman was stalking you earlier of today?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zuko asked.

"Exactly my point." Xiang retorted.

"Well I vote Fire Nation because then we can kick some Phoenix King butt!" Sen said enthusiastically. Shin and Chang excitedly agreed. Xiang began to argue with them that the idea was a bad one while Zuko stood with Hakoda off to the side.

Hakoda put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Well doesn't this sound familiar?" He whispered into Zuko's ear. Zuko looked to Hakoda questioningly. "Don't worry at least now you'll have a place to stay and someone to vouch for you."

"Well Lee?" Sen asked.

Zuko looked at Sen confused. "Well what?"

"Three votes for going and one for staying, pick one."

Zuko looked to the ground and began to organize the thoughts in his head. If he stayed then he would be at higher risk of being found out. If he went then he would have the chance to get back at Ozai and Azula, plus the others wouldn't last a day alone in the Fire Nation.

"I'll go." He stated. "But we are going to have to learn how to keep our identities as secret. If they find out whom we really are, Hakoda included, they will probably take us to the Phoenix King and I'm pretty sure we all know what he's capable of."

"Yeah! Fire Nation here we come baby!" Sen said excitedly.

"As commander of this platoon…" Xiang was interrupted.

"Who votes Lee and Hakoda as co-commanders of our group?" Shin said.

"Hey!" Xiang yelled.

An argument broke out between Shin and Xiang, which Sen joined in and dragged Chang into it as well. Zuko let out an annoyed sigh as Hakoda shook is head. Suddenly there was a heavy knock at the door and everyone froze and tried to act natural. There was a pause and the knocking came again. Hakoda took a deep breath as he opened the door. Standing there was another soldier who began to survey the room. Hakoda did a quick bow and moved aside so the visitor could walk in.

"Well you'd think someone died when you walk in here because of the quiet." The soldier inquired.

"Nope nobody died today!" Sen said. Xiang and Chang both covered her mouth.

The soldier raised an eyebrow and began to look at the others in turn. He then turned to Hakoda.

"I assume you know these people?" He questioned.

"Yes." Hakoda paused. "Lee here is a family friend and these are his friends who just happen to be here. I was going to ask if they could come back with us to the Fire Nation."

The soldier paused and looked around at everyone again. "Well you expect me to easily believe you then?"

"I wouldn't lie about that. Foreigners would be stupid to try and sneak into the country anyways." Hakoda retorted.

"True, true, well get your friends and bring them to the ship so we don't have to stay in this dump any longer. These people and this place smell like Earth Kingdom, disgusting really." The soldier turned on his heel and left the room.

"How can someone smell like Earth Kingdom? Well he's just jealous of our unknown scent." Xiang said half proudly.

Everyone looked at each other out of confusion to Xiang's statement. Sen grabbed a part of her shirt and sniffed it and gave a repulsive look to the air in front of her.

"Yuck, we do smell funny. We haven't had a decent bath since we started on this adventure and now look. That ship better have a decent bath."

"That's just the smell of manliness that you smell here." Chang exclaimed proudly.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the antics of the siblings. He mulled over whether it was a good idea or not to go to the Fire Nation. If it was only Hakoda and him, he would feel more comfortable. Zuko looked to the group of people who were arguing over funny Fire Nation water and baths. He began to think again, because of his new friends they would have an easier chance at being caught, but it was done before.

"If we do go, we are going to have to learn to keep our identities a secret." Zuko began.

"Yeah and if they find out, blah blah blah… You've said this before Lee, we get it." Shin said. "What makes you so sure that we're gonna screw it all up? I mean hey, we're in a Fire Nation town and they haven't found us."

"Yeah but here we can always escape to somewhere safe." Zuko said in response.

"Lee has a point. Once we go, there's no turning back. You're going to have to finish whatever plans you have because there may not be a second time around." Hakoda added. The room got quiet and everyone exchanged glances.

"So…" Sen paused. "What is the plan anyway? Lee said he wanted to go with Hakoda and I get that, being family friends and all. So what about us? Why are we going?"

"For the reason you said earlier." Chang answered. Sen gave him a questioning look.

"To defeat the Fire Lord and the Phoenix King." Xiang added. "We're going to end this war even if it kills us, at least I will, that's for sure." Zuko nodded and smiled in agreement.

"So what's the plan then?" Zuko asked.

"I guess we wing it. We don't exactly have enough time to make an elaborate plan." Chang said.

"Usually winging it doesn't exactly comply with military standards, but I guess that's what we will have to do." Xiang agreed.

"You guys are going to have to find work and blend in with the locals before any of you get near the capital. They could spot a foreigner a mile away, at least that's what I've heard." Hakoda said. "I've only been there once for a short time."

There was a loud knock on the door. Hakoda opened it to see that the soldier from before was waiting for them. The soldier motioned for them to follow him to the ship of which they would be staying on for a week or so to get to the Fire Nation. He escorted them out of the inn and led them to the ship that was on the docks ahead and on the other side of a large patch of trees. The rain was pouring even harder now, making it hard to see in front of them. They could see a silhouette of a giant hull of an even larger ship. The ramp was opened and they were led inside.


End file.
